1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container which accommodates the roll of string-like articles such as string, tape, band and sheet, which are used in general for binding packages etc. and one end of the string is adapted to be drawn out continuously from the container through a hole provided therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the string-like articles such as a string etc. for use in packaging for instance has been accommodated in a container (or box) in the form of a roll and the inner end of the string roll which is formed as a coreless roll, is drawn out from the container through a hole provided on the cover of the container and cut at a desired length of the string by putting it on the blade of a cutter mounted on one part of the container.
Such a container is disclosed for instance in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. sho 59-163158. FIG. 4 of the present application outlines such a structure as disclosed in section in the prior art. In accordance with FIG. 4, an accommodation box 5 has a square shape in section and at the bottom thereof a bottom plate 11 is provided. Numeral 3 designates a cover plate having a hole 4 at the center portion thereof, through which the string is drawn out. A slit 7 provided with a blade of a cutter at the bottom thereof is provided in the top edge of one of the walls which stand around the cover plate 3. The string 1 which is wound in a form of a roll, accommodated in the box 5 and drawn out from the hole 4 at a certain length is inserted into the slit 7 and put on the blade, so that the string having a desired length is obtained.
In this disclosure, as seen easily, the cover plate 3 has an unusual thickness, so that the hole 4 pierced therethrough has a long span which causes the string coming through the hole to have an appropriate friction so as to avoid the string from retracting back unintentionally into the hole after being cut.
Further, the cover plate 3 is made of foam polystyrene by molding and attached to the inside of the box 5 at the opening side opposite to the bottom plate 11 by adhesive in such a manner as the adhesive location is positioned so as to keep a space where the slit can be provided.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improvement of the above container by simplifying the structure thereof and reducing the manufacturing cost.